ANBU At Hogwarts
by RainyApples
Summary: Sakura is the ANBU Commander 2 years after her friends leave her to find Sasuke and call her weak. They come back and now she has to work with them on a weird mission at a school called Hogwarts. SaiSaku, ShikaTem, NejiTen, NaruHina, slight InoSasu.
1. Chapter 1

ANBU At Hogwarts

Note: Sakura is 15 almost 16, as are Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke. Sai, Neji, Tenten, and Kiba are already 16.

* * *

><p>Sakura mashed her teeth together audibly and growled. Tsunade-shishou had promised. She had given her WORD.<p>

'**Her word? You sure she wasn't drunk and doesn't remember it anymore?' Inner smirked.**

'She remembers. I'll bet a week of double, no, TRIPLE shifts that she remembers. And she's still going to do it.' Sakura thought furiously.

"Why do I have to bring THEM along?" Sakura hissed.

Tsunade shifted uncomfortably in her chair and sighed. "Sakura, you're the ANBU Commander. You can't always do partner missions with Raccoon or Squad One. The client has specifically asked for five to ten ANBU to guard a boy and said he will pay whatever necessary." Her eyes glossed slightly and Sakura knew Tsunade was thinking of all the sake her shishou was going to buy.

Sakura rubbed her temples and seethed in her mind for a moment. Finally she sighed. "Fine."

"Good." Tsunade smiled. "You will meet the client and the rest of your team tomorrow morning at 6 outside of the village gates. Keep in mind that even if you may not agree with your teammates you WILL carry out the mission with ANBU professionalism. Understood?"

"Hai Shishou." Sakura replied, and disappeared in a swirl of white cherry blossoms.

"Shizune!" Tsunade called as her assistant walked in, "Get me Raccoon, Hawk, Stag, Dove, Raven, Fox, Mouse, Wolf, and Panda right now!"

"Hai!" Shizune disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade rubbed her head. This was going to be one interesting mission.

* * *

><p>"Baa-Chan! What's our mission?" Fox yelled as soon as the rest of the team had poofed in.<p>

"Fox, you are currently in ANBU gear and will act as such." Tsunade said as a vein on her forehead pulsed. She looked at the group in front of her, the best of the ANBU and the youngest. "You all will be going on a S-Ranking mission to protect a boy called Harry Potter."

Stag snorted. "How troublesome. Nine of us for one person?"

Tsunade glared at him. "The client requested it and had the money necessary. You will be required to guard a school called Hogwarts where they train young witches and wizards."

At this Fox reacted. "Witches and wizards? I thought they were fake!" He was promptly smacked by Raven. "Shut up dobe."

Tsunade cleared her throat and glared, effectively silencing them. "The client is the headmaster of said school and wants you to protect Harry Potter from a man called Voldemort, who has killed many before. I want you to meet up outside of the village gates tomorrow at 6 in the morning. You will meet your client there and he will explain the details of the mission. Prepare to stay there for approximately a year. This mission is very important to the relationship between shinobi's and wizards so I expect you all to act appropriately. Questions?"

"What are our positions?" Dove asked.

"Stag will be strategist as per usual. Hawk and Mouse will be scouts, and Dove will be assistant medic. You captain and medic will be Dragon."

At the mention of Dragon, Commander of all the ANBU, everybody reacted. Dove, Wolf, Raven, Fox, Mouse, and Panda were happy to work with Dragon. They knew Dragon's team had a perfect record for missions completed and Dragon was in the bingo book for being one of the most formidable S-Class ninjas. Dragon was also mysterious, no one knew who he was and he only worked with his team; Raccoon, Hawk, and Stag. Maybe now they would finally find out who his true identity was. They glanced at Raccoon, Stag, and Hawk who they expected to be happy to work with their captain. Instead the three of them radiated tension. Raccoon stepped up.

"Hokage-sama, are you sure? Have you told Dragon of this? How did— " He was cut off.

"Dragon knows and has agreed. You will all meet tomorrow outside of the village gates, okay?" She sighed. "Dismissed." They immediately poofed whiel she pulled out a bottle of sake and a cup. She sighed again. _Sakura, I'm sorry, but you need to get over it. You're strong now._

* * *

><p>Raccoon changed out of his ANBU gear and headed for training ground 4. He knew it was Dragon's go-to place whenever she was stressed. He stopped when he saw her in the field on her back, looking up at the clouds.<p>

"You've picked up Shikamaru's habit." He teased as he sat down next to her.

She smiled. "Hey Sai." He sat up and kissed him lightly on the lips, then looked back up at the clouds. "You hear about the mission?"

"Yep. Are you sure Sakura? I mean, you wanted to keep your ANBU Captain status a secret but on this mission they're going to have to know your identity in order to work together."

She looked at him, smiling. "I'm sure. I think I've spent too long hiding my feelings. When I got you things got a waay better but I was still afraid they'd see me as that weak girl from long ago."

Sai frowned. "Sakura, you're Captain of one of the best ANBU teams in history AND you're ANBU Commander of Konoha. We've broken the record for perfectly completed missions and we're all on the bingo book as notable S-Rank shinobi. Whoever calls you weak now is insane."

She smiled and kissed him again. "Thanks Sai." She giggled. "I remember when you used to be so emotionless but look at you now! You're one of the hottest in the village and girls can't seem to stop fangirling over you!"

Sai gave her a wry smile. "Well a lot of the fan girls aren't chasing me anymore after I told them I was dating someone." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Sakura started laughing at that. "I bet they would totally die if they found out it was me." She said while laughing.

"Well yes, however did I end up with some ugly hag when I happen to be a sexy god?" Sai smirked.

Sakura frowned and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "I'm pretty sure I told you to stop calling me ugly hag. You want a REAL punch?"

Sai paled. Before her punches were dangerous, now they were straight up deadly. If he wasn't careful he would end up in the center of a massive crater. "Nope. My girlfriend is the most beautiful thing on earth and also the NICEST, most DEMURE girl EVER."

She giggled again. "That's better."

Sakura lay back down and gazed up at the clouds, remembering the past. She had been so weak back then. She couldn't even stop Sasuke from leaving. He was back in the village now but she still couldn't forgive herself and her team. She frowned slightly as she remembered was had happened.

Team 7 had left her behind. Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, Kiba,and Hinata had left for a mission without telling her what it was. She had gotten suspicious and asked Tsunade-shishou after they had left what the mission was seeing as how they had avoided her a lot before leaving. Tsunade-shishou had then told her that they had left to bring Sasuke back without her. They had felt Sakura was too weak to go on the mission with them and had forced Tsunade to accept their mission. That day, after Sakura had broken down in her apartment crying, she vowed to never again cry or be weak.

Sakura threw herself into medical work and training. She made Chuunin and Jounin within nearly a year and was well-known for her medical talent. She surpassed Tsunade in the medical field and asked her shishou if she could take the test with her identity hidden. Tsunade agreed and Sakura passed the test easily and went on to become an ANBU captain. All of it in less than two years. She had been like a doll, emotionless and cold, with thoughts only to become stronger.

Surprisingly it was Sai who changed her. Sai, Neji, and Shikamaru had all made ANBU and were put into her team. She and Sai had gotten close and gradually both of them had worked their way out of their empty feelings. Neji and Shikamaru had also helped, they supported both Sai and Sakura with their emotions and their new couple relationship.

Sakura smiled in both happiness and pain when she remember her past. She had gotten over Sasuke after her team had left her and now Neji and Shikamaru were like her brothers and her boyfriend Sai was amazing.

Sakura looked over at Sai who had also laid down next to her. She rolled over on top of him and kissed him.

"So, this mission is gonna be pret-ty interesting." She grinned. "Witches and wizards oh my!"

Sai grinned back. "Nothing our taichou can't handle, huh?"

Sakura smiled even bigger as she leaned down to kiss him. "They're pretty weak. It's gonna be fun and games on this mission!" Their lips touched and he sucked her lower lip for a second before their tongues met. Sakura felt herself blushing as Sai slid his hands under the mini skirt she had been wearing.

"Wanna go to your apartment to have some fun?" She broke off from the kiss and blushed at him.

She smiled one of his new real smiles. He leaned up and nibbled her ear before whispering, "Perfect." He made a few hand signed and they poofed into his apartment. He grinned as he carried her towards his bed. They wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>Just in case you havent figured it out here's a list of who each person is.<p>

Dragon - Sakura

Raccoon - Sai

Hawk - Neji

Stag - Shikamaru

Raven - Sasuke

Fox - Naruto

Dove - Ino

Wolf - Kiba

Mouse - Hinata

Panda - Tenten


	2. Chapter 2

__Author's Note: There's some LEMON in the beginning so if you don't like that skip towards the middle. Just a head's up. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><em>Ring-Ring<em>-SMACK.

Sakura cursed under her breath at Sai's alarm clock. Why the hell was it set so early? And why was it so cold? She felt around for Sai and found him gone.

'Oh shit is it time for the mission already?' Sakura thought as she sat up and began putting on her panties.

'**HAHAHA you're going to make a GREAT first impression on your client and your new team.' Inner cackled.**

'Oh shut UP. This is all Sai's fault.' Sakura kept on muttering as she put on one of Sai's shirts.

Sakura heard a cough and turned around to see Sai holding a cup of tea towards her. She grinned and took it, sipping it to get her daily caffeine. Sai looked at the shattered remains of his alarm clock and tsked.

"Really Sakura? Really? That's the fourth one this month." Sai said.

"Well it's not my fault I sleep over and if you want to protect your precious alarm clocks then you should just wake me up yourself." Sakura retorted.

Sai smirked. "Well Sakura, maybe I should." He murmured as he hugged her with his hands reaching down to grope her ass. Sakura blushed.

"We gotta get to our mission Sai, no stops." She said sternly but moaned when he began kissing and sucking on her neck.

"It's five in the morning Sakura, mission's at six. We got time." He murmured as his hands began fingering her bundle of nerves. Sakura twitched and moaned.

'Dammit, I already have a bit of a limp from last night!' She growled in her mind.

'**Gotta admit Sakura, Sai is a sex god. A sexy, sexy chiseled man.' Inner moaned as she drooled over Sai's good looks and body.**

'Oh shut u—oh shit he's fingering me!' Sakura blushed even harder and felt her knees weaken.

'**Have fun little Sa-ku-ra! I'll enjoy the show!' Inner laughed and disappeared.**

Meanwhile Sai managed to get Sakura to straddle him as he sat on his bed. Her shirt had been taken off and he had already begun sucking on her right breast, swirling and sucking. She moaned again as he took off her panties and put a finger inside, pumping it in and out slowly.

[break]

Sai grinned for a second as Sakura moaned. She may be his ANBU captain but that was only during missions and right now he was going to dominate her like last night. He put his finger in and pumped it slowly, wondering how Sakura managed to stay so tight all the time. He heard her moan even louder and twitch as he put in another finger and began to pump faster. Her hips began rolling and crashed into his and he felt his erection pop up.

* * *

><p>Sakura felt Sai's length strain in his pants as she rolled my hips into his to get his fingers deeper. She took off his shirt and then he flipped her over so he was on top and she was on the bottom. As he continued pumping his two fingers in and out of her their lips touched and soon their tongues were swirling around each other. She could feel her core coiling and she heard herself moaning even louder.<p>

"Come for me Sakura." Sai murmured as he pumped even faster.

"I— ahh!" Sakura screamed as she felt herself coming, hard.

Panting, she pulled off his pants and paused to stare at his length. She never got over how _big_ it was and now knew why Sai had always called Naruto 'Dickless' With Sai's length, he could insult anybody about their dicks and pull it off.

She felt the head of his length slowing inch its way into her core. She moaned wantonly and hooked one leg over his shoulder as he finally pushed it all the way in.

"Saii." She heard herself moan again. "Sai, hurry up."

"You sure?" He smirked. "Wouldn't want you to have an even bigger limp, do we now?"

She glared. "Shut up, and do it."

He smirked grew even bigger as Sakura prepared herself. "Just remember, you asked for it."

And with that he began pounding her senseless. She hooked another leg over his shoulder and cried out as he went even deeper.

"Oh my god, Sai!" She screamed out his name as she felt her insides coil up even more than last time.

He continued pounding her and she knew she was going to come.

"Sai, I'm almost there, I'm going to—Sai!" She cried out his name as she came, tightening so much he hissed. Sakura felt him keep on slamming into her as she climaxed and wondered how he was still hard. She shuddered as she climaxed again crying out his name over and over.

He grunted and climaxed too. His seed shot into her and she moaned again as she lay on the bed panting. He pulled out as watched as a creamy liquid trailed out.

He smirked annoyingly. "So Sa-ku-ra, we gotta head out now. Mission time!" He began changing into his ANBU gear. Sakura finally remembered the mission and gasped.

"What time is it? Do I have time for a shower?" Sakura said began getting up.

"Five-thirty so you should have enough time." He replied. He grinned when he saw a slight limp in her walk towards his bathroom.

"Stop looking at my limp!" She growled as she slammed the bathroom door shut.

* * *

><p>Sai felt a presence on his windowsill and threw a kunai which was caught by a grinning Naruto. He sighed. "What do you want Dickless?"<p>

Naruto scowled for a second but then turned bright. "I wanted to see if you wanted to go eat ramen with me!"

"Sorry, can't. My girlfriend's still in the shower." He nodded his head at his bathroom.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh my god. YOU have a GIRLFRIEND? What the fuck?"

"Yes. Problem Dickless?" Sai asked.

"YES. Who is it? Why would she put up with you? WHO IS IT?" Naruto's eyes began to look a little maniacal.

Sai smirked. "You'll find out soon enough. Now get out, I'll meet you there later." He pushed Naruto out of his window and closed it, ignoring the blonde's yelps of protest. He smiled. _It's gonna be interesting when they find out._

* * *

><p>Sai left before Sakura did since she had to go to her apartment to grab a couple of things. He was surprised to see everybody ten minutes early and already there, he would have expected Shikamaru to be late.<p>

"Raccoon!" Fox yelled as he turned around to face everybody. "Did you guys know he has a GIRLFRIEND?" At this everybody seemed to go into shock, except for Stag and Hawk who already knew. Raccoon sighed.

"Dickless, shut up and wait for Dragon to come." Racoon said.

"Oh man, I can't wait to see Dragon, I bet he's gonna be SUPER HOT!" Panda squealed as Dove nodded in agreement. Stag, Hawk, and Raccoon all chuckled.

"What? What's so funny?" Dove demanded.

Hawk smirked underneath his mask. "You'll see when Dragon gets here."

They waited for a bit until Hawk muttered turned on his Byakugan to check where she was. He nodded. "Dragon's on the way." He could feel them all look towards the roof in anticipation.

"Wait is that-?" Panda asked. Dove waved her off.

"No way, that ANBU's waaay too short. Looks about five two to me." Dove said as she studied the approaching figure. Suddenly it vanished. "Wait, where'd he go? He just vanished in front of my eyes!"

Everyone except for Stag, Hawk, and Raccoon jumped into attack position as an ANBU figure suddenly appeared.

"Hey taichou. Someone's cutting it a bit close. Troublesome." Stag drawled.

Everyone relaxed but stared at the tiny petite figure who stood in front of them. The mask covered the eyes and the hair was also covered so there was no way of telling who it could be.

Wolf broke out laughing. "Are you serious?" He grabbed his stomach from laughing so hard. "THIS is Dragon? He's like, SHORT! No way!"

Hawk, Stag, and Raccoon stiffened as they eyed their captain. She had a serious complex about it. Faster than anyone could see, she moved in front of Wolf and blocked half of his chakra points. Everybody blinked as her speed and jaws dropped when they heard Dragon's voice.

"Don't you EVER call me short again? GOT THAT?" Sakura threated, her voice sounding like bells.

Wolf nodded. "Hai, taichou."

"Good." She stood in front of the group. "Nice to see you all, my name is Dragon and I will be the Captain on this mission. Got it?" Everybody nodded, shock still going through them, especially Fox.

"You're a GIRL?" Fox yelled.

"Yes. Problem?" Dragon asked.

"Bu-bu-but. All the Bingo books say you're six feet tall and you're a MALE!" At this Raccoon smirked again.

Dragon shrugged. "Squad One has a perfect mission streak. It's not surprising that everybody that has seen us has been killed." She pulled out an old boot. "Now grab onto this, it's called a portkey and will bring us to our client."

Everybody touched it and a blue light glowed. Then they were gone.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore sat patiently in his office, waiting for the shinobi to show up. He sat up and twiddled his thumbs as 10 masked people landed on their feet in his office.<p>

"_Holy shit that was one WILD ride!" _Fox said.

"_Fox, we are now on an ANBU mission. Behave yourself." _Dragon said as she stepped forward and bowed to Dumbledore. She saw him wave a stick, Tsunade-shishou had told her they called it a wand, and mutter a few words.

"Better?" Dumbledore asked. Sakura found that she could now understand him perfectly and nodded.

"Yes. I presume you are our client, Dumbledore-san?"

"Yes. I have hired the ten of you to guard this castle and a boy called Harry Potter."

"And who are we to protect him against?" Sakura asked.

"Voldemort. Voldemort is an infamous wizard in our area who is known for killing ruthlessly and has been out to get Harry for years. Here is a folder with all the information you will need." He handed her a folder which she passed to Stag. He immeadiately began flipping through it and reading, planning out their mission.

"Ah." The headmaster said as he remembered something else. "I will escort you to your rooms now but later I will request that you introduce yourselves to the teachers at this school. In one week school will start and we will all need to work together to protect this school."

Sakura nodded. "Very well then." With that Dumbledore got up and led them through hallways and up some stairs until he reached a painting with a little Japanese girl wearing a kimono.

"Your rooms are behind this painting. Please pick a password to say to Neko here and the painting will swing forward to reveal your housing. We will meet downstairs in the Great Hall for lunch. See you there!" And with a twinkle in his eye, Dumbledore swished off.

" 'Itadakimasu' will be our password." Dragon said, and stepped inside. "There are five rooms so everybody pair up and pick a room."

"I call Hinata!" Said Naruto, who had already taken off his mask. Only Dragon kept her mask on as the rest took them off.

"I call Dragon!" Sai said as he hugged her from behind. She elbowed him. "Pick your rooms and go explore the castle." She ignored the stares coming from the rest of the group and Neji and Shikamaru smirked a little. Eventually everybody paired up. Naruto and Hinata, Ino and TenTen, Neji and Shikamaru, Sasuke and Kiba, Sakura and Sai.

She looked at the pairs and nodded. "Good. Meet up here thirty minutes before lunch so Shikamaru can tell you the strategy. See ya." She walked into a room and dumped her backpack onto the bed. She heard Sai come in behind her and put his stuff on the bed next to her. The room was medium sized with 2 poster beds and a small table in between. There was also a great view of the forest and she looked at it remembering that the mission details had said it was okay to train in it.

"How you doing?" Sai asked as he hugged her from behind.

"Good actually. It's going to be funny when I take off my mask later." She giggled and took off her mask, turning slightly to kiss him. "Thank you. For always being there." She murmured,

"Always." He replied while kissing her back. She turned back to the forest and grinned.

" I heard there are big scary spiders in there. Wanna go play?"

"Only if you can handle it little kitty." He grinned.

"Oh, it's ON." They grabbed their masks and Sakura covered her hair again. They left their room to find the rest of the team looking the two of them. Sakura ignored them and fround Shika and Neji.

"Shika, Neji, wanna go play in the big scary forest?" She giggled.

They both smirked and put on their masks.

"We're so gonna kick your ass this time." Neji muttered.

Sakura just giggled. "We'll see about that." She grabbed Sai and headed back into the room, where she opened the window and they hopped out. They landed on the ground without a sound and waited for Neji and Shika who followed a second later. She saw a few curious faces and laughed a little more. "You guys can come play too you know?"

They grinned and slid their masks back onto their face as they hopped down. They flew into the forest humming with anticipation. Sakura giggled again and hugged Sai. ANBU spars were always the most fun.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, everybody was panting except for Shika, Neji, and Sai who were only breathing hard. Sakura looked at them and laughed again.<p>

"C'mon guys, I thought you had more stamina than this!" She pouted.

"Not everybody has crazy stamina like you do kitty." Sai laughed while the rest of them looked at the two of them. Neji and Shika just sighed, they were used to it.

"Are you guys dating? Wait... Was SHE the one in the shower this morning?" Naruto yelled. "Oh my god how did you even GET a girlfriend?"

"Yep. Jealous dickless?" Sai grinned.

"Wow, seriously? Wait, but who is she?" Sasuke asked. "Is she gonna tell us anytime soon?"

Sakura grinned. "You'll see me take off my mask in front of the teachers. But remember to keep professional. You're ANBU now, we have a reputation."

"Yeah, yeah. It's like you're bipolar or something. Seriously. You go crazy on me because I call you short and now you're like a hyper maniac." Kiba snorted.

Shikamaru chuckled. "Trust me. You haven't even seen her go crazy yet. If she does you better hope Sai's around to stop her. She's troublesome." He laughed again.

I shrugged. "Can't help it if you're jealous of my insane skills. Oh yeah, Shika, it's time for the plan. You made one right?"

Shika just sighed and muttered another, "Troublesome." "Okay, there are four houses so there will be two guards for each one and the remaining two will be patrol. Make clones to deal with all the classes but keep your real selves on the fifth years. Our charge, this Harry Potter kid is going to be a fifth year so keep a close eye on them."

Sakura nodded. "Okay. Raven, Hawk, take the Slytherins. I heard they're a bunch of little gakis so you'll have fun punishing them. Stag, Wolf, you're in charge of the Ravenclaws. Panda and Mouse will be in charge of the Hufflepuffs. Me and Fox will take Gryffindor while Dove and Sai will patrol. If something happens to me you will all report to Shikamaru. Got it?"

"Hai, taichou!" Everyone nodded.

"Good. Let's go get food, I'm hungry." And with that we headed towards the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Enjoy! R&R please!

_"Wow!"_: Indicates speaking in Japanese.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura and the rest of her team walked into the Great Hall and paused for a moment. The rest of her squad began chattering in Japanese.<p>

"_Holy Shit! It's huge!"_ Panda tilted her head to look at the ceiling which currently depicted a blue sky with fluffy clouds.

"_W-wow."_ Hinata said. _"The ceiling is so pretty!"_

Sakura admired for a moment then snapped into Dragon mode. _"Stop staring and pull yourselves together. You're ANBU."_ Everyone tensed and immediately focused on a long table where many robed teachers were giving them strange looks. Dumbledore was already there and sitting in the middle while talking to another teacher.

"Hello Dumbledore-san." Sakura and her team stood at attention in a line facing the teachers.

"Hello Dragon, did you guys explore the castle a little?" He smiled.

"We had lots of fun playing in the forest; you guys have some really fun spiders!" Sakura smiled. It had been so much fun beating them up. The teachers however exchanged looks of shock and made quiet noises of horror. Surely these strange masked people hadn't been "playing" in the Forbidden Forest, right?

"Very good then! Teachers, please introduce yourselves!" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. Sasuke shuddered under his mask, their client seemed way too happy.

Each teacher said their name and position while the shinobi memorized all of them. Once the staff had finished, Dumbledore turned to Sakura again.

"These are the guard I've hired this year to protect Hogwarts." Dumbledore explained to the other teachers, who nodded, a little apprehensive. "Guards, please say your name, position, and show your faces for a bit."

"Hai." Sakura stepped forward. She could feel all the other ANBU suddenly focus, eager to find out who she was.

"My codename is Dragon, Captain and Medic of this squad." She pulled of the fabric covering her pink hair and heard a gasp from an ANBU while many of the teachers stared. She then took off her mask. "Haruno Sakura, at your service." She stepped back and put her mask back on. The rest of the members kept their shock under control and began introducing themselves.

"Raccoon, Sai."

"Stag, Nara Shikamaru, Strategist."

"Hawk, Hyuuga Neji."

"Raven, Uchicha Sasuke."

"Dove, Yamanaka Ino, Assistant Medic."

"Mouse, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Fox, Uzumaki Naruto, believe it!"

"Wolf, Inuzaka Kiba."

"Panda, Tenten."

Each ANBU member had taken off their masks, introduced themselves, and stepped back while putting their masks back on. Silence met them after they had finished and the lady called Professor McGonagall seemed to have trouble breathing.

"It is nice to meet—" Sakura said as Professor McGonagall interrupted her.

"You hired CHILDREN to protect Hogwarts?" She turned to Dumbledore, pink in her cheeks. "They can't protect the castle, they're much too young! They look like teenagers!" Sakura felt all the other ANBU stiffen and snapped back into her Dragon mode.

"I can ASSURE you Professor McGonagall, that we are highly trained professionals and will indeed guard the whole castle. " Sakura said coldly, glaring at the woman. The professor shrank back a little under Sakura's glare. "We may be young but we are experienced and this group is the best of the best."

Dumbledore nodded. "It's true Minerva. Moody recommended them and I have seen their skills in action once, plus Dragon here is Commander of all the ANBU. They will be more than enough to guard this castle." McGonagall calmed down a little but still shook her head at the thought of teenagers protecting the castle. He turned back to the ANBU members. "I need to send you group to a secure location so please follow me to my office." He stood and motioned for the teachers to begin eating as he walked towards his office.

They filed into his office and he sat down behind his desk. "I need you to protect Harry tonight when we move him from his house to a secure location. I will send you to the safe house first to meet the others before you leave to escort him to another safe house. Please grab this portkey." He gestured towards an old scarf as the ANBU nodded and stepped forward.

"Hai. See you, Dumbledore-san." Sakura said as her group was once again whisked towards a new location.

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley paced around in the kitchen of the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore had told her some guards would be coming over at around noon and the Aurors would be meeting them.<p>

"Calm down Molly. They'll be here soon." Mad-Eye Moody growled. Molly sat down in a chair and wrung her hands. Mad-Eye, Tonks, Remus, Lupin, and Sirius waited patiently while Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione glanced at the clock.

_Woosh_. The sound of a portkey arriving was heard but instead of the sound of bodies hitting the ground and groaning, ten masked strangers merely dropped down gracefully and stood up.

"Bloody hell! Death Eaters!" Everybody whipped out their wands. The ten strangers tensed but waited.

"STOP!" Mad-Eye Moody yelled. "Those are the guards." Everyone stared at the masked people, especially the one with pink hair. Then the pink haired one spoke up.

"Yes, we are the guards. Now, lower the wands before we have to hurt you." Everyone looked a little sheepish and lowered their wands. "Good. We are the guards for the next year, pleased to meet you guys."

"Why are your faces—" Fred started.

"Covered by a—" George continued.

"Mask?" They finished together.

Stag spoke up. "Protocol. We will only reveal our faces to Dumbledore-san and the professors."

"So who's who?" Mad-Eye Growled.

"Dragon, Captain and Medic." They all stared in surprise at the short, pink-haired girl. Her? The Captain? Ron, Fred, and George started laughing.

"Good one." Ron wheezed.

Sakura snarled. "I am serious. Now stop laughing before I show you exactly why I'm Captain." That shut them up. The rest of the ANBU members introduced themselves for the second time, and then the wizards introduced themselves.

"You must be tired; I'll show you to your rooms." Molly said, getting up.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Sakura said.

"Unfortunately I only have 3 rooms since it's a bit cramped and we're preparing for more people." Mrs. Weasley apologized.

"It's fine, we all sleep at different times so 3 rooms will be more than enough, thank you." Sakura, Sai, Neji, and Shikamaru took one room, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba took the middle one, and Hinata, Tenten, and Ino took the last. "Take a break you guys, I'll patrol." Sakura called as she changed into training clothes.

"Hai taichou." The rest of her group agreed but still looked like they wanted to talk to her about her ANBU position, which Sakura didn't feel quite up to yet. She grabbed Sai and made a quick escape.

Sakura and Sai headed back downstairs, where a lot of the wizards were talking. They stopped talking when Sakura and Sai entered the room, dressed in training clothes. Sai wore a black t-shirt along with baggy sweatpants and Sakura wore a black tanktop and black shorts. She walked over to one of the Aurors called Tonks and ignored the blushes on Hermione's and Ginny's faces as they took in Sai's toned body.

"Hello, you're Tonks, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, hello Dragon." Tonks smiled at her.

"Dumbledore-san told me this place is protected with many spells and charms so we don't have to worry about attacks, is that right?"

"Yes, it's safe here." Tonks nodded.

"So is there a space in which we could train?"

"Erm, sure I suppose so." Tonks looked a little interested at the mention of their training. "You could clear the front room out a little for some space."

"Okay then, thanks Tonks!" Sakura chirped and headed into the room.

Sai followed her and began heading outside as well but not before glaring at the red head twins through his mask for checking out Sakura's ass. They immediately backed up and Sai grinned before walking into a spacious room. Sakura had already cleared it so that they could spar without breaking anything.

"Um, excuse me? Er, Raccoon?" Sai turned around to see the girl called Hermione and the rest of the kids crowding the doorway.

"Can we watch you guys?" She asked tentatively. He shrugged.

"Don't care." He growled and turned back to Sakura who was getting ready for their spar.

"Hey Dragon!" Sai said and Sakura turned to him. "You can't go all out, okay? There's not enough space here. Only taijutsu."

"Partypooper!" She replied and got into a fighting stance. "Start once the cherry blossom hits the ground, kay?" A cherry blossom appeared in the middle and began making its way down. The moment the flower brushed the floor, the both of them were gone.

* * *

><p>Hermione, George, Fred, Ron, and Ginny sat down in the doorway to watch the two guards.<p>

"That was scary." Hermione muttered, thinking of Sai's menacing tone.

"Seriously." Fred nodded.

"Just because we check out that girl's butt—" George sighed.

"He gives us the eye." Fred muttered darkly.

"But you know, that girl is seriously skinny, like, model-skinny. She looks like she's going to collapse at any time, how is she the Captain?" Ginny said quietly.

Ron nodded. "She had pink hair too, that was weird." He studied their figures. "Raccoon's around a foot taller than she is, there's no way she's can beat him."

"Shhh!" Hermione shushed them. "They're starting! They said something about only Taijutsu since if they went full out it would be bad." She scoffed a little. "I doubt it."

The wizards watched as the guards settled into position. Suddenly, they were gone. Everyone blinked.

"Hey where did they—" Ron broke off as he saw the guards appear in the middle fighting each other.

"Bloody hell." The twins whispered as they watched the guards spar. Dragon and Raccoon were hitting each other with moves so fast they blurred. Just as suddenly as before, they disappeared and reappeared standing a couple feet apart from each other.

"Ready to get your ass kicked Raccoon?" The pinkette mocked. "Again?"

"We'll see about that. Taijutsu only, remember? I might have a chance." Raccoon teased.

Dragon shook her head. "Bring it."

The teenagers watching gasped as the guards began fighting again, moving even faster than they had before. All they could see were blurs of black and pink. Suddenly they saw Raccoon throw a kick at Dragon's face. They eyes grew wider as the pinkette caught it last second and literally grabbed Raccoon's leg, twirled, and slammed him into the floorboard. They could hear groans and rushed over.

"Bloody hell is he okay?" Ron asked.

"We need to get him to a hospital he needs to be treated—" Hermione began but Dragon spoke.

"He's fine, besides, I'm the medic in the group remember? I got this." And with that they watched as Dragon prodded Raccoon with her foot and giggled.

"Wait, he seriously needs a hospital!" Hermione ran in front of Dragon and glared. "How could you do that to him? It was only a spar!"

Dragon rolled her eyes. She could tell that this Hermione girl was seriously going to piss her off. "He's fine."

"No he's NOT!" Hermione's voice got higher and finally Dragon snarled.

"Listen here Hermione, I DON'T appreciate people telling me how to do my JOB. When I say he's fine, he's FINE. LOOK." Hermione turned and saw that Raccoon was already on his feet.

All the wizards gaped at him. How was he fine after he had been slammed into the ground.

Dragon snorted. "See, I told you so." She glared at Hermione, who blushed and shrank back a little. "Alright c'mon Raccoon it's time to switch shifts." She started walking back to the rooms.

"Haiii." Raccoon followed her, leaving the wizards looking on in disbelief.

"They're not… normal." Ron said. Hermione seethed a little.

"I was only trying to help!" She muttered.

"Bloody hell. After that I'm convinced she's the Captain." Fred said while the others nodded and headed back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Dragon started walked up the stairs when Sai caught up.<p>

"I'm gonna beat you next time." He whispered into her ear.

She snorted. "You wish." They walked into the room they shared with Neji and Shikamaru. "Oi, it's your turn to guard a little. But don't bother trying to train, the brats will just freak out and piss you off and there's not enough space." Both of them nodded and headed downstairs but Stag came back up to talk to Dragon.

"_Hey taichou, they want us to help pick up the charge right now. I'm thinking you, Raccoon, and Hawk since it's only one kid. Sound good?" _Stag asked.

"_Got it."_ Sakura and Sai changed back into their ANBU gear and headed downstairs to meet the wizards that would be going.

"We're going to go get Harry and need to know if you can fly." Moody growled, getting straight to the point as soon as he saw Dragon.

"No. But we have our own means of getting there. Don't worry." Sakura answered.

"How are you going to get there without flying? It's the fastest way, you're not going to be able to keep up." Tonks asked.

"We have our ways. Just lead us there." Sakura answered.

The wizards all exchanged glances but since Moody seemed fine with it, they gave up. All of them headed outside while casting spells on themselves to keep invisible. Sakura, Sai, and Neji didn't need it since they could blend into the shadows.

"_Neji, use your Byakugan to follow them."_ Sakura said as the wizards began taking off, sending the three ANBU on the ground doubtful glances.

"_Hai."_ There were a few gasps from the wizards as the three of them seemingly disappeared.

"What are you waiting for, move it!" Moody snarled as he shot off.

The wizards landed quietly on the lawn of Harry's home. They looked around for the masked ANBU but saw no signs of them.

"See, I knew they should've flown with us!" Tonks huffed.

"We are already here and have been waiting." They looked up, shocked, at the roof to find Dragon, Raccoon, and Hawk sitting. "We will stay here and follow you back once you get the boy." The wizards nodded dumbly and went in. The three of them sat patiently, waiting for them to finish. Ten minutes later the wizards walked out with the charge and began heading back.

* * *

><p>"We have some scary, kick-ass guards this year."<p>

Sakura smirked a little and she listened in on the conversation between Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She was currently hiding in the ceiling above the room, she had found some space beneath the floorboards of next floor. She was hiding from the rest of the ANBU, who were out to question her thoroughly about being the ANBU Commander. She just didn't feel like talking to them yet. Of course, listening on the conversation was a bonus.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Hermione huffed. "Professor Dumbledore hired ten of these creepy masked guards to come here and protect the castle. And there's this one Dragon guard thats _really_ irritating." Sakura's smirk grew even wider. So the Granger girl thought she was irritating now? Sakura hadn't even gotten started. She continued listening to their conversation as Shikamaru and Neji found her hiding spot and joined her.

"_He's kind of an ass." _Neji muttered as they listened to Harry blow up at his friends for avoiding him the whole summer.

"_He's got a set of lungs that could rival yours Dragon. How troublesome." _Shikamaru grinned, then winced as Sakura punched him.

"_Urusai! Oh yeah,__ tell Fox, Raven, Dove, Mouse, Wolf, and Panda to get ready to go back to Hogwarts first. They will map out the castle and our rotation schedule. Also, remind them that once the students are in the castle the mission officially starts and I expect them all to be emotionless ANBU. We will be accompanying Harry and the rest of the Hogwart brats on their train."_ Sakura gave her orders to Neji and Shikamaru and they left to tell the others. Her thoughts turned to Harry, the boy they were to guard.

'**Honestly, what a **_**gaki**_**.' Inner growled.**

'I agree. All of us have gone through much worse, especially Naruto and Sasuke.'

'**You have too Sakura.' Inner gently reminded her. 'This boy didn't even know his parents. He didn't see their bloody mutilated bodies on the floor of the living room.'**

Sakura's heart tightened a little as she remember how her parents had been killed. 'I know. Thank Kami I have Sai with me now. He's fixed everything that was wrong.'

'**Yes… Sai the sexy man.' Inner purred.**

'Oh shut up you slut.' Sakura teased. 'It's time for the other ANBU to leave, time to say our goodbyes.'

'**Fine, fine.' Inner huffed and left Sakura alone.**

Sakura made her way down to the kitchen area to talk to the six ANBU that would be leaving, ignoring the wizards who had gathered. They turned to her as she entered.

"_Dragon-"_Sakura put up hand to silence Fox.

"_We will talk later. The mission comes first." _Fox fell back and nodded while some of the wizards looked at each other, wondering which language they were speaking. _"Alright, once you get back explore the castle. I want to know every secret that school can hide within its walls. Me, Raccoon, Stag, and Hawk will come later on the train tomorrow. Also, remember that we are ANBU. No emotions, no feelings. This is an S-Ranked Mission. I will not lose any one of you to some sappy feelings. Got it?" _

A chill settled on the room and the wizards shivered. Each guard stood alert and tense, radiating a cold aura.

"_Hai taichou." _The six ANBU replied and put their hands on the old book that was their portkey. The last thing they heard before getting sucked into a whirlwind was, _"Stay alert."_


	4. Chapter 4

Ahh... I haven't stopped writing yet... I was just super jet-lagged from coming back. :( Jet-lag sucks. Especially when you still have to go to school.

But here's a new chapter, sorry it took me so long, my updates are really random and irregular.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>ANBU Come to Hogwarts Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura found an empty compartment and plopped down into a seat. The four of them had decided to spread out so that they could cover more ground. They had found 9 ¾ station easily thanks to Neji's Byakugan, but once they had passed through the wall they were met with cries of "Death Eaters" from many people. Luckily Moody had been wandering around and had yelled at the people that Sakura's group were not 'Death Eaters', but the new Hogwarts guard.<p>

_What a pain. These wizards are so weak, they crumble at the slightest threat. Harry's so-called accomplishments are nothing compared to even a Genin. And this Voldemort person would have died long ago had he been fighting our ninja community._ Her thoughts were disrupted as she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione slid open the door.

"Hi Dragon, can we join you?" Hermione asked. Harry glared at the guard. He did NOT need to be guarded by some pink-hair GIRL. Sakura nodded and ignored them as they began chatting about Hogwarts.

"Um, Dragon?" Ron timidly asked. He didn't want her to beat him up after he saw what Raccoon had taken.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Is your hair color naturally pink?"

"Yes." She then mentally sighed as the annoying Hermione began asking her questions.

'**I dub thee WAY TOO NOSY.' Inner scowled and made some even ruder nicknames for Hermione.**

"So where do you guards come from? What's with the tattoos? Are you guys a part of a group?" Hermione rattled off question after question as Sakura refrained from choking the girl to death.

"We come from Japan. Our tattoos show that we are a part of ANBU." She replied shortly.

"What's ANBU?" Harry asked, curious.

"Secret."

She saw Hermione frowned and smirked under her mask. She loved being mysterious and annoying.

"I'm going to go walk around." Sakura got up and slid open the door. "Stay out of trouble." She called as she closed the door behind her.

Sakura opened the door of the train and applied chakra to her feet so she could walk on top of the train. She sat down and enjoyed the rush of wind past her face fighting back a yawn. _I'll just lay down here for a bit…_

* * *

><p>[Almost a year ago]<p>

_"Sakura… They said they're bringing Sasuke back." Tsunade took in Sakura's blank expression._

_Her team and friends had left nearly two years ago to bring back Sasuke and in that time Sakura had trained and gotten much stronger. She had become an ANBU captain a few months ago after the Elders and Tsunade had recognized her full potential. No one knew that Sakura was an ANBU Captain except for Tsunade, Shizune, the elders, the Sand Siblings, and her squad: Sai, Neji, and Shikamaru. All of them had understood her reasons for keeping it a secret and supported her._

_"Will you be okay?" Tsunade regarded Sakura as her daughter and had been worried that ANBU would be too much for Sakura because her of emotionless and doll-like manner. Instead, she had seen her apprentice regain her cheerful personality and become an ANBU Captain. Now she worried that the return of Sakura's friend would send her back into that cold state._

_"Hai shishou. My love for him faded long ago. I've got Sai now." Tsunade smiled at that. She hadn't expected Sai of all people to help Sakura but both of them had changed in a positive way._

_"Alright. They'll be back in a week, so take some time to prepare yourself."_

_"Hai, shishou." Sakura poofed away._

[One week after the conversation.]

_Tsunade gazed at the group in front of her. Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Sasuke had been allowed back into the village by the elders because he had killed Orochimaru and the elders wanted to keep the Sharingan in the village. Keh. Manipulative old people._

_"Baaa-san! How's Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, hopping up and down. Sasuke smacked him and told him to shut up._

_"She's fine don't worry." Tsunade smirked a little. These twerps were going to be in for a surprise if they ever found out that Sakura was an ANBU Captain. Kakashi noticed her weird smile and frowned a little. Was Tsunade hiding something about Sakura? He quickly dismissed those thoughts. No, Sakura wouldn't have been sent on any dangerous missions, Tsunade would protect her from that. He breathed a sigh of relief and tuned back into the conversation._

_"Baa-san, where's Sakura?" Naruto asked. "I want to train with her again! Don't worry we'll go easy on her so she won't get hurt."_

_Tsunade laughed a little but stopped when she saw Stag pop into the room. The other ninja's tensed at the sight of the ANBU._

_"Hawk and I successfully completed the mission. It was troublesome." He lazily drawled._

_"Troublesome? Hey… SHIKAMARU!" Ino squealed, happy to see her team mate after two years. She ran over to give him a hug and missed as Shikamaru stepped to the side._

_"Hi Ino. Still troublesome." He said, a tad coldly. He considered Sakura as his sister and didn't want to see her broken again. He turned to the Hokage. "Any more missions?"_

_"Actually yes. I want Squad One to leave in two days for a 2-week mission. S-Ranked." Tsunade pulled out a scroll and handed it to him._

_"Hai, Hokage-sama." He bowed and turned to the returning ninjas. "See you around, I guess." He disappeared with a poof._

_"Baa-san what was that! Shikamaru's a part of ANBU now?" Naruto yelled. "Who else?"_

_"Neji and Sai are also ANBU members now."_

_"That makes sense, so which squads do they lead?" Ino asked, still a little confused as to why Shikamaru was being so cold. Hinata wondered when they had made it to ANBU Captain. Neji, Shikamaru, and Sai were all elite and efficient. It made sense that they would lead their own squads._

_"Actually, they're a part of Squad One. Their taichou is Dragon, also the ANBU Commander." Tsunade smirked again as jaws dropped._

_Kakashi looked up from his ever present orange book to look up. "Dragon? S-ranked, ANBU, assumed to be six-feet tall but no one's sure because he or his team have taken out all who have seen them?" He had heard the tales of the legendary Dragon start about a year ago during their mission to bring back Sasuke._

_"Daaamn! So who's Dragon? Do we know him?" Kiba asked, eyes shining._

_Ino piped up. "Oooh! I bet he's hot!"_

_Tsunade snorted and rolled her eyes. "As if I'm going to tell you that. Less than ten people know Dragon's true identity and it's going to stay that way. Now get out, I have paperwork." And with that Tsunade pulled out a bottle of sake and began pretending to read some papers. The ninjas shuffled out of her office still thinking about the mysterious Dragon._

_"Well I guess we'll go find our teammates and have a fun sparring session." Kiba grinned. The others nodded and split up._

_"Hey, hey teme, you think Sakura's even prettier now?" Naruto grinned as they headed for the hospital._

_"Dobe just shut up. I'm never going to date her so she should just resign herself to being weak." Sasuke deadpanned. Kakashi didn't like the way Sasuke was talking about Sakura, but deep inside he felt the same. Sakura wasn't meant to be a kunoichi, she was much too pure. They reached the hospital and walked in._

_"Hi there, do you know where Sakura is?" Kakashi asked the receptionist. The lady blushed._

_"Sakura-san is usually on the first or second floor taking care of either the emergency section or the intensive care section." Kakashi nodded her thanks and felt around for Sakura's chakra. He found it on the second floor._

_"Alright, she's on the second floor, let's go." They walked upstairs and headed down a hallway just in time to see Sakura stumble out of a door, trembling and looking pasty. Naruto caught her just as she started to collapse._

_"Sakura, you okay? You look exhausted, you shouldn't overwork yourself." Naruto led her down to a chair where she sat down and popped a soldier pill._

_"Still as weak as ever Sakura." Sasuke smirked._

_"Hi Naruto. Hey Kakashi. Hi Sasuke. What's up?" She pushed herself off the chair and started heading towards another room. The three guys looked at her carefully; they had expected more of a reaction to Sasuke's presence. She went into a room with an ANBU member in bed with some nasty wounds on his back. Her hands glowed green as she began healing him._

_"We wanted to ask if you would train with us tomorrow!" Naruto grinned. "Just like old times!" Sakura frowned. Old times her ass. They probably just wanted to call her weak again. Whatever, just put on the old-Sakura charade and get it over with._

_"Sure!" She smiled tired at them. She finished healing the ANBU member and started walking to another room. "See you guys at Training Ground 7, eight in the morning, okay? I gotta go, bye!" She turned a corner and frowned. Later she would find Sai and cuddle. Cuddling with him always cleared her mind._

[the next day]

_Sakura showed up at the Training Grounds at seven. She hadn't been able to sleep well and instead opted to warm up before the boys arrive. She did a light warmup; 100 laps around Konoha, 250 pushups, and 300 sit ups. Her endurance was nearly as good as Gai's, she had taken up training with them when her team had left. She then found that even though they wore green spandex bodysuits and acted like weirdos, they were more encouraging than Team 7 had ever been. And although she would NEVER wear that green spandex and scream youthful things, she was quite close to them now and they would always arrange a sparring session when all of them were in town. She smiled and began shifting into yoga positions. She had just gone into the Scorpion position when she felt Shikamaru's chakra approaching._

_"Hey Shika, why are you up so early on this troublesome day?" She grinned as she looked up at him._

_"Hokage gave us an S-Ranked mission, we leave in two days." He muttered. "Also, I wanted to see Naruto and Sasuke fight."_

_Sakura sighed. "I'm not telling them."_

_Shikamaru nodded. "They still seem to think you're some weak little girl." He managed to scowl and smirk at the same time. "You should probably not use more than one-fifth of your strength. If you do, Kakashi will get suspicious."_

_She nodded. "Thanks Shika." He winced as she slid into the splits._

_"SAKURA-CHAAAN!" Naruto came running over with Sasuke and Kakashi walking behind him. "Oh my Kami. Doesn't that hurt?" He stared at Sakura's splits._

_"No." She stood up and smiled at them. "Sparring just like old times, right?" Shikamaru snorted. How wrong they were to think of Sakura as weak. Sai, Neji, and Ino showed up, claiming they wanted to watch the fight._

_"So, did your forehead grow even more?" Ino teased._

_"Get fatter, pig?" Sakura turned to Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi._

_"All four of us, Battle Royale. Each fights his own side and the winner is the last one standing. Sound good?" Sakura asked._

_"Are you sure Sakura? I don't want to get you hurt." Naruto looked slightly uncomfortable._

_'**GET THOSE BITCHES SAKURA. SHANNARO.' Inner seethed.**_

_Sakura put on a fake smile she had learned from Sai. "I'll be fine." And so the fight began. She purposely lost first, and headed over to sit with Shika, Sai, Neji, and Ino as the 3 boys continued sparring._

_"That was a nice spar." Ino looked over at Sakura. "Just to let you know, I'm still going for Sasuke."_

_"Alright. That's fine." Sakura shrugged as the spar ended with Kakashi knocking Sasuke and Naruto both unconscious. "I'm going to go to my hospital shift now, bye guys!" She waved and gave a special wink to Sai before heading off._

_Kakashi studied Sakura"s indifferent mood. Her training outfit was different, before it had been hampered by random things to impress Sasuke. Now Sakura wore black short-shorts and a large black t-shirt with the Haruno Clan symbol on the back. Her legs were wrapped up to mid-thigh and the bandages on her arms vanished into her t-shirt. As she walked away he also noticed that she carried herself proudly and didn't seem to obsess over Sasuke anymore. He had also noticed the wink she had sent Sai and the closeness she seemed to have with Shikamaru and Neji. And during the spar he knew she could have done a teeny bit more. He left Ino to deal with Naruto and Sasuke and he headed to see the Hokage._

_"Kakashi, is there something you need?" Tsunade asked._

_"What's wrong with Sakura?" Kakashi questioned, and noticed how Tsunade tensed._

_"What do you mean?" She asked quietly._

_"Sakura's hiding something. And you know it." Kakashi accused. "What's wrong with her?"_

_Tsunade smiled. "That's not for you to know but I will tell you that it's a good thing. Now get out before I throw you out." When Kakashi hesitated she picked up the nearest object, a stapler, and chucked it at his head._

_Kakashi hurriedly teleported out as he tried to work with the information he had. After a few minutes he gave up. _It's probably nothing.


End file.
